


Satisfied Snuggles

by ZeemonLii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: Teaser picture for a future chapter in my Link/Ganondorf fanfic 'Love Thy Enemy.' Link and the Gan having some sleepy snuggle time after a long night of ‘fun’ ;) (This scene is more suggestive then explicit, but I rated it the same as it's companion fanfic for continuity).





	Satisfied Snuggles

Sooooo, I know I haven’t been updating lately, but I am always, ALWAYS thinking about my fics and new fun scenes I can write for you, my wonderful readers. Right now finals are a-coming and, I know it’s no excuse, but I tried to off myself with taking way too many credits this semester and have been crazy busy with school. However, today I finally snapped, threw the homework in a corner and took a few hours to myself to draw this little pic. I hope you like. I have to say I am quite please with the final product, even if it is just a little scribble-sketch. Link and Ganondorf are just so damned CUTE together! ;D I think it's pretty easy to imagine what these two have been up to before this scene, but let me just add that they had a very looooong and fuuuun night together; a chapter that will hopefully be coming to you soon as long as I can get my butt in gear and get to writing. Anyway, I hope you like and please leave a comment.

P.S. I just found an artist named S-Kinnaly while google searching for reference pictures for Ganondorf's and Link's faces and I have to say, she has some incredible Legend of Zelda art on tumbler. You could say that 'satisfied snuggles' was partially inspired by her.

 


End file.
